


R U Ridin'

by yourstruly614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly614/pseuds/yourstruly614
Summary: ~ nagkakilala sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa isang dating app.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ first time kong magsulat ng ganito so please bear with me..if you're uncomfortable, wag na lang basahin :) 
> 
> ~ genderbend | chanbaek fic

**"AAHHH Fuck me harder!!"**

**"Ohh fuck yes!! That's right, baby!! Uhmm lick my pussy, baby.."**

Mas lalong ginaganahan at nagiinit ang katawan ni Baekhyun habang naririnig ang masasarap na ungol sa pinapanood niyang porn video.

Mag-isa lang siyang nakatira sa inuupahang apartment na iyon kaya malaya niyang nagagawa ang nais. At isa na roon ang manood ng porn videos, isa iyon sa mga madalas niyang gawin lalo pa sa mga oras na iyon na libog na libog siya.

Inalis niya ang kumot na nakatakip sa hubad na katawan, since siya lang mag-isa sa bahay ay hubo't hubad siya kung matulog. Marahan niyang nilalamas ang suso niya pababa sa kaniyang hiyas habang ganadong pinapanood pa rin ang video na nasa cellphone niya. Sinasabayan na rin niya ang ungol na likha ng babaeng nasa video. Tila sarap na sarap ito habang kinakain ng kaniig ang perlas nito. Siya naman ay unti-unti na ring namamasa gawa ng pagtaas-baba ng gitnang daliri sa clit niya. Napapapikit at kagat-labi pa siya habang paulit-ulit ang pagtaas-baba ng daliri niya sa bukana ng kaniyang hiyas.

 **"Uhmmmm..."** masarap na ungol niya at binitiwan na ang video na patuloy pa rin sa pag-iingay.

Siya naman ay pinagbuti ang paglamas sa kaniyang suso at ngayo'y paglabas-masok ng kaniyang daliri sa kaniyang hiyas. Habol na niya ang hininga at napapalakas na rin ang ungol habang pinapabilis niya ang paglabas-masok ng dalawang daliri sa loob ng kaniyang hiyas. She always finger-fucking herself when she's alone. Sadya nga sigurong nadadaya ang panlabas na kaanyuan dahil wala sa itsura niya ang magkaroon ng maharot na personalidad. She has an angelic and innocent face na tila walang alam sa mundo, ngunit ang hindi alam ng mga tao ay marami siyang ginagawang kababalaghan pagkasara ng kaniyang pinto.

Kasabay ng pagtatapos ng video-ng pinapanood ay natapos at narating din ni Baekhyun ang langit. Habol niya ang hininga dahil sa katatapos lang na orgasmo. Hindi pa siya tuluyang nakakahuma sa ginawang pagsasarili ng tumunog ang kaniyang cellphone.

Nakita niyang notification iyon galing sa dating app na dinownload niya kamakailan. Napangiti siya ng makatanggap ng mensahe galing kay Chanyeol.

Ilang araw na silang nagkakausap ng lalaki at madalas ay nauuwi iyon sa sex chat. He's a businessman, thirty years old while she's only twenty-five, she like mature men kaya malakas ang appeal nito sa kaniya. Isa pa, sadyang nakakagising ng sex instinct ang lalaking ito dahil sobrang hunk.

Two words to describe him, _yummy daddy_.

 **"How are you doing, baby girl?"** bungad na mensahe nito sa kaniya.

Baby girl ang tawag nito sa kaniya dahil nagkaroon sila ng role playing kahapon kung saan anak at daddy ang pino-portray nila while having cyber sex sa video call.

Yes, simula ng makilala niya ang lalaki ay madalas na nags-sex chat at nagvivideo call silang dalawa para maibsan ang libog na nararamdaman nila, and everytime they did it..it was amazing!

Napangiti siya at naghanda na ng isasagot. **"I'm doing fine, daddy..katatapos lang."** she type and add a wink and splash water emoji then she hit send. She even took a pic of her wet pussy and send it to him. Unti-unti na naman niyang nararamdaman ang libog sa katawan.

**"Whoa, you're giving me a hard on, baby girl. That's look so yummy."**

**"Really? I love making you hard, daddy! C'mon, lick my pussy, daddy..."** she answered and send it to him. 

Nakarinig siya ng notification. Napangiti siya ng makatanggap ng reply nito. He sent his hard dick to her.

 **"Hmm looks so edible..wanna lick and suck your dick and balls."** reply niya rito.

 **"Just wait na makabalik ako dyan. I'm gonna fuck you hard til you scream, baby girl."** sabi nito sa kaniya.

Napangiti siya. Nasa ibang bansa ang lalaki dahil may inaasikaso itong negosyo. Uuwi na rin ito sa makalawa kaya sobrang excited na rin siya.

**"I can't wait til next week, my pussy is ready to get fucked by your big and hard cock, daddy!"**

**"See you next week, baby girl. I can't wait to bang you and fuck you hard!"**

Mas lalo siyang nakaramdam ng init. Unti-unti na namang bumaba ang kaniyang kamay sa kaniyang hiyas at pinaglalaruan iyon. Napapaungol at napapapikit siya sa tuwing nasasagi niya ang clit niya.

**"Shet, basa naman ako, Chan.."**

**"Really? Are you touching yourself right now?"** husky ang boses na tanong nito. 

**"Yes and I can't concentrate because we're talking eh.."**

**"No problem, baby girl."** sabi nito at ilang segundo pa ay nakita niyang tumatawag ito.

Kaagad niyang sinagot ang tawag.

 **"Hi daddy!"** sagot niya dito.

**"How's my baby girl there?"**

Napapikit siya.

_Shet!_

Boses pa lang pang-romansa na, mas lalo tuloy siyang nalilibugan sa boses ng kausap. He has a deep baritone sexy voice. Yung tipong lalaking-lalaki ang dating, yung tipong di ka titigilan sa kama hanggang may lakas ka pa. Boses pa lang nito ang naririnig niya pero nanginginig na ang laman at tuhod niya sa pagnanasa.

 **"I'm touching myself right now, daddy! Mas lalo akong nalilibugan sa boses mo, Chan.."** malanding sabi niya rito at sinabayan pa ng ungol.

 **"I love to hear your moans, baek. Just keep on doing that and daddy will do his business too here."** sabi nito sa kaniya.

Magtatanong pa sana siya ng marinig ang ungol at groans nito. Napangiti siya, tila parehas lang sila ng pinagkakaabalahan.

**"Nagma-mastrubate ka?"**

**"Yes baby para sabay tayong labasan?"** husy na sagot nito sa kaniya.

Nagpapalitan sila ng mga dirty talks at ungol hanggang sa parehas silang nakaraos na dalawa.

 **"That's so amazing, daddy!"** Habol ang hiningang sabi niya rito.

**"It is but wait til I fuck you hard and lick your pussy in person, baby."**

**"Hihintayin ko yan."**

**"Yes, I'm going to work now, baby. Catch up later."**

**"Bye. Talk to you later, daddy."** sabi niya at pinatay na nilang parehas ang voice call.

Siya naman ay pinasya ng tumungo at pumunta ng banyo upang maglinis ng katawan. She felt so sticky dahil sa dalawang beses siyang nilabasan. After she took a shower ay nagpunas lang siya ng basang katawan at humiga na muli sa kama. Ilang sandali pa ay nakatulog na rin siya.

***

**ONE WEEK LATER . . .**

**"Let's meet, nandito na ako sa Pinas."** anang mensahe na pinadala ni Chanyeol sa kaniya sa viber. Kung hindi kasi sila nag-uusap sa dating app kung saan sila nagkakilala, sa ibang social app sila nag-uusap katulad nito.

**"Sige, pero nasa office pa ako eh." sagot niya sa mensahe.**

**"Don't worry, give me your address and I'll give you a ride."**

Napangiti naman siya.

Biglang naging pilya ang isip. " **What kind of ride is that?"** malanding tanong niya rito at nilagyan pa niya ng wink emoticon ang mensahe.

 **"You don't have any idea what I'm thinking right now so get ready, baby."** sagot naman nito na mas lalong nakadagdag sa init na nararamdaman niya.

 **"Looking forward to meet you daddy."** sagot naman niya at sinabi rito ang location ng office nila.

 **"What time should I fetch you in the office?"** tanong nito pagkadaka. Alas-singko ang uwian nila, pagkatingin niya sa orasan ay alas-kwarto y medya na.

 **"I'll be finish by 5pm."** sagot niya rito.

 **"I'll be leaving now then."** sagot naman nito sa kaniya.

Hindi niya alam kung saan nagmumula ang excitement na nararamdaman niya ng mga oras, idagdag pa ang init na lumulukob sa kaniya sa ideyang makikita na niya ang binatang gabi-gabing nagpapainit sa kaniya.

Bago mag-uwian ay pinasya na niyang mag-ayos ng sarili. She re-touch her make-up and wear her matte red lipstick na mas lalong nakadagdag ng seductive looks niya ng araw na iyon. Pinasadahan niya lang ng tingin ang kabuuan. She's wearing an above knee fitted black dress na mas lalong nagpatingkad sa ganda ng kaniyang katawan. Lumabas na siya ng comfort room ng makuntento sa itsura niya.

Limang minuto bago maguwian ng makatanggap siya ng message mula may Chanyeol na nasa parking lot daw ito naghihintay. Kaya naman doon na siya dumiretso pagsapit ng alas-singko. Hindi naman siya nahirapang makita ang lalaki, konti na lang naman kasi ang nakapark doon at nakita niya itong nakasandal sa hood ng kotse nito habang diretsong nakatingin sa kaniya.

_Shet!_

Yummy is understatement while looking to the man who's leaning against his car, he's wearing grey longsleeve na humahakab sa nagmamalaking biceps nito lalo pa at naka-cross arm ito.

**"Hi!"** matamis ang ngiting bati niya rito ng hustong nasa harapan na siya nito.

**"Hi, baby."** swabeng sabit nito sa kaniya at hinapit siya sa beywang, siya naman ay napakapit sa matipunong balikat nito at mas lalong napalapit sa binata.

He really has a strong and hard muscles. Kita niya ang galit na galit na ugat nito sa braso. Para bang kayang-kaya siyang ihagis sa kama habang pinapatirik ang mga mata niya sa sarap. Parang ang sarap tuloy sa pakiramdam na nakapaloob siya sa mga bisig nito.

**"How's your flight?"** malamyos ang tinig na tanong niya rito.

**"Tiring but it's fine because finally nagkita na tayo."** sabi nito sa kaniya at nilapit ang mukha sa kaniya. Hindi naman siya tumutol ng halikan siya nito sa mga labi na mabilis niyang tinugon.

Gosh, this man is a pro. Ang sarap nitong humalik ng mokong. Bahagya pa siyang napaungol ng bahagya nitong kagatin ang pang-ibabang labi niya at mas lalo siyang hinapit sa beywang. Naramdaman niyang bumaba ang kamay nito pababa sa kaniyang pang-upo at bahagyang pinisil nito iyon na ikinahalingling niya saka siya pinakawalan

**"Let's get outta here, baby."** husky voice na sabi nito sa kaniya.

Hinalikan siyang muli nito ng mabilisang halik sa labi saka humiwalay na sa kaniya. Siya naman ay hindi na mapakali dahil sa pagkabasa ng pagkababae niya.

Pinagbuksan siya ng pinto nito at kaagad naman siyang sumakay. Ilang sandali pa ay parehas na silang lulan ng kotse at umalis sa parking lot na iyon.

**"Hey, do you want to eat?"** untag niya rito habang nasa kalagitnaan na sila ng biyahe.

Tumingin ng matiim sa kaniya ang binata ngunit halata ang pilyong kislap sa mga mata nito. **"Yes, I want to eat...you."**

Dahil sa narinig ay mas lalo siyang nag-init ngunit dinaan na lang niya sa nakakaakit na tawa. **"Oh c'mon, where do you want to eat? I mean I'm talking about foods."**

**"Oh, really? Sa tingin ko mas masarap kang kainin.."** malalim ang boses na sabi nito sa kaniya at tinapunan pa siya ng tingin na puno ng pagnanasa.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagpintig ng pagkababae niya. " **You're really good in that huh."**

Napakunut-noo ito. **"Good in what?"**

**"Making me wet, daddy."** halos pabulong na sabi niya rito. Nakita niyang lalong dumilim ang itsura nito sa sinabi niya.

**"Already?"** tanong nito sa kaniya at lumipat ang isang kamay nito sa kaniyang lantad na hita. Mas lalo niyang naramdaman ang init dahil sa pagdadaiti ng mga balat nila.

Bahagya niyang binuka ang mga hita upang magkaroon ng access ang binata sa nais nitong tunguhin. Bahagya siyang napaungol ng tuluyan nitong masalat ang naglalawa niyang hiyas.

**"Damn, you're wet.."** narinig niyang untag nito sa kaniya. Nakita niya ang mabalasik na mukha nito habang nakatingin sa kaniya na puno ng pagnanasa.

**"Pano ang galing mo naman eh..lagi tuloy akong basa."** mapang-akit na sambit niya rito na lalong nagpagalit sa panga nito.

Bahagya nitong pinaikut-ikot ang daliri sa hiyas niya na lalong nagbibigay ng sarap at munting kiliti sa kaniya.

Mabuti na lang talaga at heavy tinted ang kotse nito kung kaya walang makakakita sa kanila. Tuluyan na niyang naibuka ang mga binti para mas lalong mapagbuti ng binata ang ginagawa. Hindi na siya nagulat ng lumiko ito sa isang bakanteng eskinita at hinimpil ang kotse at walang sabi-sabing siniil siya ng halik pagkaalis nito ng seatbelt habang nilalaro pa rin nito ang hiyas niya.

Umalpas ang ungol niya ng bahagyang pumasok ang isang daliri nito sa loob ng hiyas niya. Pinasandal siya nito sa pinto sa gilid niya at walang sabi-sabing hinaltak nito ang panty niyang kanina pa basa. Bahagya siyang hinila ng binata kaya napahiga siya, binuka nito ang kaniyang hita kung kaya malaya nitong napagmamasdan ang bagong ahit at mamula-mula niyang perlas.

**"Fuck, you look so delicious, Baekhyun!"** sabi nito sa kaniya habang pinaglalandas nito ang daliri sa kaniyang clit.

**"Lick me yeol please.."** ungol niya rito na kaagad naman nitong sinunod.

Napaawang ang labi niya at tumirik ang kaniyang mga mata ng tuluyan niyang naramdaman ang dila nitong humahagod sa kaniyang hiyas. Ramdam niya ang mainit na dila nito na lapat na lapat sa pagkakabae niya.

**"Uhmmm fuck!!! Daddy m-more..."** ungol niya rito at napahalinghing ng sipsipin nito ang tinggil niya.

**"Fuck!! Daddy--Uhmmm."** halinghing niya habang tila sarap na sarap ito sa pagkain sa kaniyang pagkakababae.

Napasabunot pa siya sa buhok nito ng maramdaman niyang pumasok ang daliri nito sa butas niya habang patuloy pa rin ito sa pagdila at pagsipsip sa pagkababae niya. Hindi na niya alam kung saan ibabaling at kung paano siya uungol dahil sa sarap na pinapalasap ng binata.

Imagine, dila at daliri pa lang iyon ngunit tila nawawala na siya sa huwisyo, paano pa kaya kung ang alaga na nito ang pumapasok sa pagkababae niya?

**"Uhmmm fuck!! That's good daddy..oh my fucking gosh, I'm almost.. Aahhhhh!! Fuck daddy, keep doing that! Oh yess, fuck!!"** malalakas na ungol niya ng mahagip ng daliri nito ang sweet spot niya kaya mas lalo pa nitong pinagbuti ang ginagawa.

**"Daddy, I'm almost. I'm gonna cum--fuck!"** napapahikbi at nagpapasigaw na siya dahil sa sensasyong nararamdaman ng mga oras na iyon.

**"Cum for me, baby girl. Daddy love to taste your juice."** sabi nito sa kaniya at nagsasalitan ang dila at daliri nito sa paglabas-masok sa pagkababae niya.

A moment later, she felt her body stiffened and let her juice oveflow as her orgasm ripped her whole existence. Napahiyaw pa siya dahil sa tindi ng orgasm na naramdaman niya. Kahit hinihingal pa ay nakuha pa rin niyang hilahin ang lalaking abala sa paghimod ng katas niya. Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata, kita niya sa mata nito na tila proud ito dahil sa ginawa nito sa kaniya.

**"Hi there, baby girl."** halos pabulong na sabi nito sa tapat ng bibig niya.

Sumilay ang mapang-akit na ngiti sa mga labi niya, alam niyang namumungay pa rin ang mga mata niya dahil sa orgasmo na naranasan. **"That was amazing, daddy."**

Nakita niyang ngumiti rin ito sa kaniya saka siya kininditan. Siya na ang humila rito at siniil ito ng malalim na halik. Nalalasahan pa niya ang sarili niyang katas sa bibig nito ngunit wala na siyang pakialam. Tuluyan na siyang sinukob ng pagnanasa dahil sa lalaking ito. Kapwa sila may ngiti sa mga labi ng maghiwalay sila.

**"Are you okay now, baby?"** tanong nito sa kaniya at inayos ang pagkakaupo sa driver's seat.

**"Yes..but how about you?"** tanong niya rito ng mapadako ang nagmumura nitong pagkakalaki dahil sa suot nitong pantalon.

Napalunok siya sa ideya kung gaano kalaki ang alaga nito. Hindi niya maiwasang hindi makaramdam ng excitement.

**"Don't mind me, I can wait, sweetie. I'll ravish you later. "** sagot nito sa kaniya at tiningnan siya ng nakakaakit.

Siya naman ay inayos na ang damit ng hindi niya makita ang kaniyang panty.

**"Eto ba ang hinahanap mo?"** tanong nito sa kaniya at pinakita nito ang hawak na lacey red undies. Akmang kukunin na niya ang undies niya ng ilayo iyon ng binata at sinuksok sa bulsa ng pantalon nito.

Napamaang na lang siya rito ng makuha ang nais nitong mangyari pero hindi niya maikakailang mas lalo siyang ma-excite sa kaalamang wala siyang suot na panty ng mga oras na iyon.

**"You're such a tease!"** naiiling na sabi niya rito

Natawa naman ang lalaki saka binuhay na ang makina ng kotse nito. **"Well, that's your punishment for being a naughty baby girl."**

**"But you like this naughty girl, right?"** nanunuksong sabi niya rito at inilapit pa ang katawan sa lalaki.

**"Fuck yeah!"** sabi nito at hinalikan siya sa mga labi.

**"Now tell me where do you want to eat, baby."**

**"hmm kala ko ba mas masarap akong kainin?"** tukso niya rito.

**"Yes, but trust me you need a lot of energy later.."** swabeng sabi nito sa kaniya.

Napangiti naman siya rito at sinabi na lang ang restaurant na madalas niyang puntahan.

***

**"SHALL WE?"** untag nito sa kaniya ng pagbuksan siya nito ng pinto ng kotse. Alangan niyang tinanggap ito na kaagad naman nitong napansin.

**"Are you alright?"**

**"Are you really asking me that? I'm not wearing my undies, Chanyeol!"** sikmat niya rito na ikinangisi lang ng lalaki.

**"Do you feel uncomfortable?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Don't worry, you're good..just don't bend down.** " sabi nito at nilangkapan ng biro dahil sa huling sinabi. Wala naman siyang nagawa kung hindi maglakad ng maayos sa kabila ng discomfort niya.

Magalang silang sinalubong ng lalaking receptionist at tinanong kung may reservation sila nang sinabi niyang wala ay kaagad sila nitong iginiya sa lamesang nasa bintana. Binigyan sila ng menu ng waiter habang naghihintay ng order nila.

**"What do you want?"** narinig niyang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya at naramdaman niya ang kamay nitong humaplos sa hita niya. Aalisin na sana niya iyon ngunit hindi niya maikakailang masarap sa pakiramdam ang mga haplos ng binata.

**"Garlic butter grilled steak for me."**

Bumaling ito sa waiter. **"Garlic butter grilled steak for the lady and give me a skillet garlic butter herbs steak and potatoes."**

**"How about your drink, Sir?"**

**"Give us a bottle of red wine."** Sabi nito sa waiter. Nang maulit ng waiter ang order nila ay kaagad na rin itong umalis upang ihanda ang order nila.

Bumaling sa kaniya ang binata na ikinahigit ng hininga niya.

Shet! Ang sarap talaga ng lalaking ito. Walang itulak-kabigin.

**"You okay?"** tanong nito sa kaniya at pinagbuti ang paghaplos sa kaniyang hita. Mabuti na lang at solo nila ang pwestong iyon at mahahaba ang mantel kung kaya natatakpan ang ginagawa nito sa ilalim ng lamesa.

**"Not really."** sabi niya rito na habol na ang paghinga dahil sa sensasyong unti-unti na namang nabubuhay sa kaniya.

**"Hmm..what do you think if I fuck you here?"** halos pabulong na sabi nito sa kaniya. Napalunok siya. An outdoor sex.

**"It will be exciting..and hot, i guess.."** halos pabulong na rin sa sagot niya.

Nakita naman niyang tumiim ang bagang nito at dumilim ang ekspresyon ng mukha ng tingnan siya. Nakikita niya ang nagaapoy na pagnanasa sa mga mata nito na mas lalong nagpapainit sa kaniya.

_Fuck, tingin pa lang, wet na ako._

Lalo na ng mapadako ang tingin niya sa naguumigting na braso nito, those sexy veins is like a reminder that this guy infront of her can give her a rough and hot sex at kayang ubusin ang lahat ng lakas na meron siya.

Napasinghap siya ng maramdaman niyang lalong umangat ang kamay at haplos nito hanggang sa marating ang pakay. She saw his sexy smirk ng maramdaman nito kung gaano siya kabasa ng mga oras na iyon.

**"Always ready, baby. I like that."** mapang-akit na sambit nito habang hinahaplos ang hiyas niya at walang sabi-sabing pinasok nito ang gitnang diliri sa kaniyang lagusan na ikinasinghap niya ng malakas kung di lang siya nito hinalikan sa labi. Napaghiwalay niya tuloy ang dalawang hita ng wala sa oras para di mahirapan ang binata sa ginagawa.

Malaya nitong nagawa iyon sapagkat walang siyang suot na panty.

Lalong bumibilis ang paghinga niya. Tumagilid ito ng upo at umakbay sa sandalan ng silya niya at mas lalong pinagbuti ang paglabas pasok ng daliri nito sa kaniya.

Halata sa mukha nito na nasisiyahan ito sa sarap na nakikita nito sa mukha niya, mas lalo pa ngang dumilim ang reaksyon nito habang pinapanood siya.

Napakagat-labi siya at napatingin sa paligid, layo-layo ang mga mesa at tila may mga sariling mundo ang mga taong naroon. Impit siyang napasinghap at napaungol ng bilisan nito ang paglabas-masok sa lagusan niya. Napakapit siya sa braso nitong nakapatong sa silya at napapapikit sa sarap ng ginagawa ng daliri nito sa pagkababae niya.

**"Tangina, Chanyeol.."** hikbing ungol niya dahil sa sensasyong nararamdam. Pinagbuti naman nito ang ginagawa. Malapit na niyang marating ang sukdulan ngunit laking dismaya niya ng lumapit na ang waiter sa lamesa nila dala ang order nila.

Tangina, bitin na bitin siya ng hugutin ni Chanyeol ang daliri sa pagkakababae niya ngunit ang hindi niya inasahan ng ipasok nito ang basang daliri dahil sa katas niya sa bibig nito habang matiim na nakatitig lang sa kaniya ang lalaki. Tila sarap na sarap itong tikman ang daliri nito.

**"Ang sarap mo."** bulong nito sa kaniya ng makaalis na ang waiter sa harapan nila.

Napalunok siya dahil sa swabe at nakakaakit na tinig nito sa ka kaniya.

_Shet! She really can't wait to get fucked by this guy._

*******

**PAGKAPASOK** pa lang nila sa loob ng hotel room ay walang sabi-sabing sinandal na siya ni Chanyeol sa dingding ng kwarto at siniil ng halik. Awtomatikong tinugon niya ng kaparehas na init ang halik nito.

Kaagad niyang naramdaman ang pamumukol ng pagkakalaki nito sa puson niya na lalong nagbigay init sa kaniya. Napaungol siya ng bumaba ang halik nito sa leeg niya at ang kamay nitong sinimulang ibaba ang strap ng bra niya.

**"Fuck, you're so hot, baby."** namamaos na saad nito sa kaniya habang nakatingin sa lantad na dibdib niya.

Napasinghap siya ng sapuhin nito ang dalawang dibdib niya at nanggigigil na pinisil iyon at tila uhaw na uhaw na salitang sinubo sa bibig nito. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang mainit na bibig nito na lalong nagpaningas ng nararamdaman niya.

**"Uuuhmm, it feels so good, yeol..."** kagat ang labing anas niya ng maramdaman na nilalaro ng dulo ng dila nito ang kaliwang utong niya sabay isusubo ang buong dibdib niya.

Shet! Dibdib pa lang ang tinatrabaho nito sa kaniya ngunit tila halos mawala na siya sa katinuan. Naramdaman niyang unti-unti na siyang nababasa.

**"Uuhhmm, tanginaa ang sarap--"** hindi niya mapigilang ungol lalo na ng maramdaman niyang bumaba ang isang kamay nito patungo sa pagkababae niya.

Halos matumba at manginig ang tuhod niya dahil nakasandal pa rin siya sa dingding. Napaliyad siya ng laru-laruin ng daliri nito ang bukana ng basang pagkakababae niya habang abala ang bibig nito sa walang sawang pagsipsip at paglamas ng dibdib niya.

**"Do you like it, baby?"** puno ng pagnanasang tanong nito sa kaniya. Tanging tango at ungol lang ang naisagot niya dahil sa sensasyong nararamdaman.

**"I like it, too..."** bulong nito sa tenga niya na nagpatayo ng balahibo sa batok niya. Magaan na hinalikan nito ang dibdib niya pababa sa tiyan niya. 

**"What are you doing, Chan?"** kahit nahihibang ay nagawa pa rin niyang magtanong dito.

Nakita niyang lumuhod ang lalaki sa harapan at iniangat ang laylayan ng dress na suot niya at bahagyang inihiwalay ang kaniyang mga binti.

**"C-Chanyeol--AAHHHH!!!"** napasinghap siya ng malakas ng maramdaman niya ang mainit at basang dila nito sa bukana ng pagkakababae niya. Wala sa loob na napasabunot siya sa buhok nito dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman especially when he started licking her sensitivite part, her clitoris.

**"Uuuhhmmm..Ooohhh--fuck!!"** sarap na sarap na ungol niya habang abala ito sa pagpapaligaya sa kaniya.

He continue licking her like a hungry and thirtsy beast, halos bumigay ang tuhod niya sa panghihina dahil sa sensasyong nararamdaman, tila naramdaman ng binata iyon dahil sinampay nito ang isang hita niya sa balikat nito na hindi hinihiwalay ang bibig nito sa basang pagkakababae niya. Patuloy ito sa pagsipsip at pagdila sa pagkababae niya.

Legit na kinain siya nito ng buhay at sarap na sarap siya sa ginagawa nito. Halos tumirik ang mata niya sa sarap ng maramdaman niya at tila may pamumuo sa puson niya na handang sumabog anumang oras.

**"Oohhh..Chan--"** hikbi niya rito at mas lalo pa niyang nginudngod ang mukha nito sa pagkakababae niya. Tila nahulaan naman nito ang nararamdaman niya kung kaya mas lalo nitong pinagbuti ang pagsipsip at pagdila doon.

**"Oohhhmy.. Chanyeol.. Uuhmm-- puta, lalabasan na ako.."**

**"Let it go, baby..come for me."** sabi nito at mas lalo pang ginalingan ang paghimod sa pagkababae niya.

**"Aahhh daddyy!!!"** she gripped his hair tightly and scream as she felt her orgasm exploded.

**"Oohhh.."** napaungol siya ng tuluyang narating ang kaligayahan.

Hindi niya maidilat ang mga mata dahil tila nasa langit pa rin siya. She still feel Chanyeol's tongue on her clit, tila sinisimot nito ang lahat ng katas na nilabas niya. She's too tired to stop him at nanginginig pa rin ang tuhod niya dahil sa nangyari.

**"Are you okay?"** malambing na bulong nito sa kaniya. Hindi niya namalayang nakatayo na pala ito at binibigyan ng maliliit na halik ang leeg at balikat niya.

**"I'm tired, chan."** anas niya rito. Totoo, simula kaninang nagkita sila tila naubos ang lahat ng lakas niya.

**"But we are just getting started, baek."** husky na saad nito sa kaniya.

Napatili siya ng bigla siyang buhatin ng lalaki at inihagis sa kama.

Napalunok siya ng makitang naghubad na ang lalaki ng pang-ibabaw na damit. Alam niyang maganda ang katawan nito dahil bakat iyon sa suot nitong damit, ngunit hindi niya alam na ganun kaganda ang katawan nito ng tuluyan na nitong nahubad ang damit nito.

She haven't seen a guy who has an eight-pack-abs, ngayon lang. Namumutok ang muscles sa braso at dibdib nito. Yung tipo ng lalaking ibabalandra ka sa kama at makikipagbakbakan sa kama ng magdamagan at iiwan kang nakatirik ang mata sa sarap. Dahil sa naisip ay tila nawala ang pagod na nararamdaman dahil sa orgasmong nangyari sa kaniya kanina at napalitan iyon ng init at pagnanasa sa binata.

Hindi na siya makapaghintay na matikman ang binata lalo pa ng mapadako ang tingin niya sa namumutok na pantalon nito. Gustung-gusto na niyang makita ang anaconda nito.

**"Let me.."** nang-aakit na tanong niya rito ng makitang tinanggal na nito ang suot na sinturon.

Nakita niyang napangiti ang lalaki.

**"Go ahead.."** swabeng sabi nito na tila ba nahuhulaan na gustung-gusto na niyang makita ang alaga nito.

Dahil sa narinig ay lumuhod si Baekhyun sa kama papunta dito. Nakita niyang tumiim ang tingin nito sa kaniya ng buksan na niya ang butones ng pantalon nito at itulak niya ito sa sofa na naroon. Hindi niya alam kung para saan ngunit nanginginig ang mga kamay niya lalo na ng ibaba na niya ang brief nito.

Napalunok siya ng tuluyan makita ang alaga ng lalaki. Kaya pala halos hindi na ito magkasya sa brief na suot ng binata dahil sa sukat nito. His cock is thick and long, namumula iyon at nagsisilabasan na ang ugat dahil sa galit. Tigas na tigas ito ng mahawakan niya.

Narinig niya pa ang mahinang pag-ungol ng binata ng tuluyang mahawakan niya ang alaga nito. Halos hindi magpang-abot ang kamay niya kaya dalawang kamay ang ginamit niya upang mahawakan iyon.

Napalunok siyang muli, tila nanuyo ang lalamunan niya habang nakatingin sa ari nito. Iniisip na niya kung gaano iyon kasarap habang nasa loob ng bibig niya. Dahil sa naisip ay wala sa loob na napisil niya iyon.

**"Baek, you're driving me crazy..."** ungol na sambit ni Chnayeol.

**"I want to ta** **ste you, Chan..."** wala ng inhibisyon na saad niya rito.

**"Are you sure? This cute little mouth will be strech."** saad nito sa kaniya.

Matapang na sinalubong niya ang mga mata nitong puno ng pagnanasa.

**"Yes, I want to pleasure you, daddy."** naging mapang-akit ang tinig niya.

Nakita niyang masuyong ngumiti ito sa kaniya ngunit naroon pa rin ang init at pagnanasa.

**"It's all yours then, baby girl."** saad ng binata.

Yumuko ito at hinalikan siya sa bibig pagkatapos nun ay iginiya siya sa alaga nitong tila kanina pa naghihintay ng atensyon niya.

Hinawakan niya ito ng dalawang kamay. Awtomatikong dahan-dahang nagtaas-baba ang kamay niya sa tigas na tigas na ari ng lalaki.

Napaungol ito ng simulan niyang halikan ang ibabaw ng pagkakalalaki nito at dilaan ang kahabaan nito.

**"Damn it!! Ohhh feels so good, baek.."** gigil na sabi nito sa kaniya. Nakita niyang nagtagis ang bagang nito habang nakatingin sa kaniya.

**"Do you like it, daddy?"** malandi ang boses na tanong niya rito.

Hindi niya hinihiwalayan ng tingin ang reaksyon nito ng simulan na niyang isubo ang ulo ng ari ni Chanyeol. It feels so warm inside her mouth. Tama nga ito, her mouth was stretched dahil sa laki nito to think na wala pa sa kalahati nito ang nasa bibig niya.

**"Ahhh puta ang sarap, baek!"** anas nito at napahawak sa buhok niya.

Nakita niyang napapikit ito at napakagat-labi habang nakasandal sa head rest ang ulo at tila sarap na sarap sa ginagawa niyang pagpapaligaya dito.

Napangiti siya, natutuwa siyang makita ang reaksyon nito. Natutuwa siyang makitang naliligayahan ito sa ginagawa niya kung kaya mas lalo niyang pinagbuti ang pagsipsip at pagdila sa matigas na kahabaan nito.

**"OOOHHHH.. TANGINA ANG INIT NG BIBIG MO BAEK!!"** ungol nito sa kaniya.

Napasabunot ito ng mahigpit sa buhok niya at diniinan pa ang bibig niya sa ari nito. Siya naman ay halos maluha-luha dahil sa laki ng binata ngunit tila wala na siyang pakialam at wala na siyang inhibisyon sa katawan dahil mas lalong nagningas ang pakiramdam niya habang tila nababaliw na ito sa sarap na nararamdaman.

**"Uuhmm..."** napapaungol rin siya habang nagtataas-baba ang bibig niya sa kahabaan nito. She licked even his balls na lalong nagpa-ulol dito. She tried to swallowed his whole length pero baka ikamatay niya iyon. This guy is very impressive when it comes on private part section.

**"Fuck baby..I'm almost. I don't want to come yet..."** anas nito sa kaniya. Kahit ayaw pa niyang tigilan ang ginagawa ay hinila na siya ng binata patayo. Mainit at gigil siyang hinalikan nito sa labi at walang sabi-sabing kinarga papuntang kama habang patuloy pa rin na naglalaban ang mga dila nila.

**"No more foreplay, okay? I can't wait, gusto na kitang tirahan.."** gigil na bulong nito sa kaniya ng maihiga na siya kama.

Naramdaman niyang bumaba ang kamay nito sa pagkakababae niya at nilaro-laro iyon at pinaghiwalay ang dalawang hita niya.

Lihim siyang napalunok at huminga ng malalim ng makitang pumwesto na ito sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga hita.

**"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, baek.."** masuyong sabi nito sa kaniya ng makita siguro ang takot sa mukha niya.

Tipid na ngiti lang ang sagot niya. Kasabay ng pagsiil ng halik nito sa kaniya ay ang pagsigid ng kirot sa pagkakababae niya. Tila may kung anong napunit sa loob niya dahil sa pagpasok ng matigas na pagkakalalaki nito.

Naramdaman niyang natigilan rin ang lalaki sa ibabaw niya.

**"Tangina, ang sikip mo! Ang sarap mo, baek.."** pabulong na ungol nito sa kaniya at tila nahihirapan itong kontrolin ang sarili sa ibabaw niya.

Siya naman ay hindi maiwasang hindi maitago ang sakit na nararamdaman ng mga oras na iyon, ang hapdi ng pagkakababae niya ngunit hindi naging hadlang upang maibsan ang init na nararamdaman nila.

Naramdaman niya ang masuyong halik ng binata sa kaniyang noo, pisngi at labi na kaagad naman niyang tinugon. Nakipaglabanan siya ng halikan sa lalaki habang naglalakbay ang haplos niya patungo sa balikat nito pababa sa tiyan, dama niya ang matigas at matipuno nitong pangangatawan.

**"Are you okay now?"** tanong niyo sa kaniya pagkaraan ng ilang segundo.

Unti-unti na ngang nawawala ang hapdi at sakit sa pang-ibabang parte ng kaniyang katawan.

Imbes na sumagot ay gumalaw na siya sa ilalim nito, napasinghap siya hindi dahil sa sakit kung hindi dahil sa kiliting hatid ng pag-iisa ng kanilang katawan kung kaya sinimulan na niyang igiling ang beywang na ikinaungol naman ng lalaki.

"Fuck!" saad nito sa kaniya at siniil siya ulit ng halik. Naramdaman niyang unti-unti ng gumagalaw ang binata sa ibabaw na lalong nakakadagdag sa kiliting nararamdaman niya.

**"Ooohh..yess!! yess!! isagad mo pa, yeol!!"** hindi niya mapigilan ungol ng isagad nito ang ari sa loob niya.

**"Fuck, I can't get enough of you, Baek.."** sabi nito sa kaniya at bumaba ang halik nito sa dibdib niya at doon tinuon ang atensyon. Sinimulan nitong pisilin at sipsipin ng salitan ang dibdib niya habang umiindayog ito sa kaniyang ibabaw.

**"Ooohhh..uuuuhmmmm!! Ohmyyyy daddy fasttteeerr---Aaahhhhhh!!"** napapasabunot na siya sa sariling buhok dahil sa sarap na pinapalasap nito sa kaniya.

Naramdaman niyang hinawakan nito ang kaniyang beywang at sinagad pang lalo ang kahabaan nito sa loob niya na lalong ikinabaliw niya.

**"Tanginaa ang saraaaappp--sigee pa, yeol!! Oooohhhhh!!!"**

Wala na siyang pakialam kung marinig pa siya sa buong hotel sa lakas ng ungol at halinghing niya, hindi na niya mapigilan ang hindi mapasigaw at mapaungol ng malakas lalo pa kapag sinasagad nito ang kahabaan sa loob niya ay biglang huhugutin. May kung anong kiliti siyang nararamdaman sa puson niya habang walang sawa sa paglabas-masok si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Napakagat-labi siya at napakapit sa balikat nito at sa kobre kama ng bumilis ang bawat ulos nito.

**"Fuuckk Baekhyun, ang sarap mo!! Aahhh!! Damn, you're so tight!!"** anas ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang patuloy ito sa mararahas na pag-ulos sa kaniyang naglalawang lagusan.

**"Aaahhhh!! Chan--ohh malapit na ako.. Ooooohhh!! Please don't stop! Diinan mo pa!! uuuhhhmmm.."** malakas na ungol niya ng maramdaman na naman niya ang pamumuo ng nalalapit na orgasmo niya.

Dahil sa narinig ay mas naging agresibo ito sa ibabaw niya. Itinaas nito ang dalawang kamay niya sa gilid niya at siniil siya ng halik habang patuloy ang pagharabas nito sa kaniyang pagkababae.

**"Oohhh!!! Chan--"** napahikbi siya ng maramdaman na malapit na siyang labasan.

**"Let go, baby..lalabasan na rin ako.."** and that was her cue when her third orgasm ripped her apart.

**"Fuck!!"**

Habol pa niya ang hininga ng maramdaman niyang mas lalong bumibilis ang kadyot ni Chanyeol sa ibabaw niya hanggang sa hugutin nito ang alaga at naramdaman niya ang mainit na likidong nilabas nito sa may puson niya.

Hinihingal pa ito at namumula ang leeg at dibdib dahil sa kakatapos lang na orgasmo. Kahit siya ay hindi pa rin nakaka-recover sa pangyayari.

**"Damn, that was great..."** saad nito sa kaniya na hindi pa rin umaalis sa ibabaw niya.

**"Yes, that was amazing, Chanyeol."** tila nang-aakit na saad niya rito at nilaro-laro niya ang katas nitong nasa puson niya.

Hindi niya hinihiwalayan ng tingin ang lalaki ng dalhin niya ang gitnang daliring may katas nito sa bibig niya. Nakita niyang kaagad na nagdilim ang ekspresyon ng mukha nito habang pinapanood siya nito.

**"And you taste amazing, too, daddy.."** bulong niya rito at pinakita pa niya na sarap na sarap siya sa ginagawa.

**"You're such a tease!"** saad nito at lumapit sa kaniya upang siilin siya ng halik sa labi.

Napatili siya ng buhatin siya ng binata at pagpalitin ang posisyon nila. Ngayon ay nakahiga na ito sa kama habang siya naman ay nasa ibabaw nito. Naramdaman niyang nagsisimula na namang tumigas ang alaga nito that's why she started grinding his back against his hard cock na ikinaungol nito.

**"Do you like that, daddy?"** malanding saad niya dito. Ngunit imbes na sumagot ay hinila lang siya nito upang bigyan ng maalab na halik. Bago pa man muling mag-alab ang katawan nila sa pagnanasa ay bumulong pa ito sa kaniya na ikingiti niya.

**"Round two?"**

_Walang tulugan 'to!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 KALAT PARA KAY DADDY CHANYEOL AT SA KANIYANG BABY GIRL 💦
> 
> ENJOY AND STAY WET!! 💦🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di ako nagwawalwal ng linggo pero it's chanbaek day so why not? XD
> 
> also, walang proofread to kaya pagpasensiyahan ninyo na ha? ;)

**NAGISING** si Baekhyun na halos hindi makakilos. Tangina, ikaw ba naman ang inararo ng paulit-ulit ewan ko na lang kung di ka manlupaypay.

She's even sore down there, pakiramdam niya namamaga ang pagkakababae niya dahil sa pagiging hayok ni Chanyeol kagabi. Talagang sinulit nito ang pagkikita nila at di siya tinigilan hanggat may lakas siya.

Ang huli nyang natatandaan ay nakatulog na lang siya sa pag-round six na labanan nila ni Chanyeol. Mismong katawan na lang niya ang sumuko dahil halimaw sa kama ang binata.

Kahit masakit ang katawan ay pinilit niyang bumangon, wala na kasi siyang katabi.

_Iniwan na siya?_

_Literal na one nigh stand ba to?_

Pero nakita pa niya ang ilang damit ng binata kung nakahinga siya ng maluwag. Kinuha niya ang polo shirt nito at sinuot yun saka lumabas ng kwarto.

Narinig niya ang kalansing sa kusina kaya doon siya dumiretso. Nakita niya ang binata na nakatalikod habang abala sa pagluluto. Hubad baro, sweatpants lang ang suot nito at gustong maglaway ni Baekhyun kasi ang sarap sarap talaga ni Chanyeol.

**"Good morning!"** malamyos ang tinig na bati niya habang papalapit dito kaya nakuha na niya ang atensyon ng binata.

Lumingon ito sa kaniya at ngumiti ng makita siya.

_Tangin, ang gwapo!_

**"Good morning, baby."** husky voice na bati nito sa kaniya saka siya hinapit sa beywang at hinalikan sa labi. Yung matunog na kiss sa lips. 

_Shet, sarap!_

**"You're making a breakfast?"** tanong niya ng nilingon ang ginagawa nito. Para ngang tapos na ang lalaki dahil pinatay na nito ang stove. 

**"Uh-oh, for sure pagod at gutom ka after those extreme activities that we did last night eh.."** may kung anong pilyong ngiti sa labi nito.

**"Last night? Hanggang madaling araw kaya yun!"** pout niya sa binata na tinawanan lang nito.

Napakapit siya sa balikat nito ng buhatin siya ng binata paakyat sa counter ng extension kitchen. Nasa pagitan na ng hita niya ang binata.

**"Hmm i prefer to have you as my breakfast but I know you're still sore kaya pipigilan ko na lang ang sarili ko."** sabi nito sa tapat ng labi niya.

Napangiti ang dalaga at hinawakan ang panga ng binata. **"Sino bang nagsabi na pigilan mo ang sarili mo?"** tanong niya dito. 

Naging madilim tuloy ang itsura ng binata at mas naging aware na siya sa pahaplos nito sa hita niya. Napunta ang bibig nito sa leeg niya and sniff her smell tas biglang bumulong sa tenga niya.

**"Don't tease me, baby..iniisip ko pa lang na wala kang suot maliban sa damit ko, tinitigasan na ako.."**

Automatic naman na parang nag-init ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun kaya unconsciously ay hinahaplos ng paa niya ang crotch ni Chanyeol kaya napapa-groan lang ang binata.

Pinakiramdaman niya ang sarili. Masakit pa pero kaya naman.

_tanga, ang landi mo talaga baek!_

Napakagat-labi si Baekhyun ng humaplos pataas ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Nalilis na ang suot niyang polo nito kaya mas naging visible dito ang kahubdan niya. Another groan from Chanyeol ng makita nito ang pinkish pussy niya. 

Napapikit siya ng palitan ng mga labi nito ang kamay sa hita niya. Ramdam niya ang init ng hininga nito sa balat niya na lalong nagpapataas ng emosyon niya ng oras na iyon. 

**"Chan.."** ungol na bulong niya ng maramdaman niya na umakyat ang halik nito hanggang sa inner thigh niya. Nararamdaman na niya ang init ng hininga nito sa pagkababae niya. 

Ang kaninang kamay niya na nasa balikat lang ito ay nasa buhok na ng binata at marahang sinasabunutan ito. 

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol at naroon ang pagsuyo ngunit may kasamang init. **"Can I?"**

Napapikit siya ng mariin saka tumango sa binata ng paulit-ulit. Ayun lang naman ang hinihintay nito ng bahagya siyang hinila at nililis ang damit niya. Tumambad ang maputi niyang hita sa binata at nakita niyang yumuko ito. 

Napaawang ang labi niya at napaungol ng masarap ng tuluyan na niyang maramdaman ang mainit na dila nito sa pagkababae niya.

**"You smell so divine, baek..ang sarap mong kainin ng paulit-ulit."** bulong nito sa tapat ng pagkababae niya. 

Wala sa loob na naipatong na niya ang dalawang hita sa balikat ng binata dahil nakatayo pa rin naman ito habang siya nakasandal sa counter. 

**"Hmphn chan.."**

Pinaghiwalay pa ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ng pagkababae niya saka muling dinilaan. Napapa-angat ang balakang niya habang nilalaro ni Chanyeol ang clit niya na lalong nagpapakabaliw dito. 

**"OOOHHH CHANYEOL!! ANG SARAP!!"** malakas na ungol niya habang sabunot pa rin ang buhok ng lalaki at dinuduldol ang mukha nito sa pagkababae niya. Chanyeol don't mind naman gustung-gusto niya ang amoy ni Baekhyun. 

Masarap. Nakakaadik. Hahanap-hanapin.

Napaangat si Baekhyun with the help of her forearm at nakita niya kung paano siya sambahin ni Chanyeol. Tila sarap na sarap ito. She even hear _'hmmm'_ from the man kasi enjoy na enjoy ito sa ginagawa. Siya naman ay mas lalong naglalawa dahil dito. 

Hindi pa nakuntento ang binata at nagsimula na ring ang daliri nitong maglabas masok ng marahan habang patuloy ang pagkain at pagdila nito sa pagkakabae niya. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pamimintig ng pagkababae niya. 

Wala ng ibang lumalabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun kung hindi ang masasarap na ungol.

Chanyeol caress her sexy legs and thigh habang pinapatigas naman nito ang dila saka ipapasok sa pagkababae niya. 

**"Ooohh!!! Daddy ang sarap! Sige pa please.."** kagat labing ungol niya dito. 

He literally tongue-fuck her. Puta, dila pa lang iyon at wala pang any pero halos magdeliryo na siya sa sobrang sarap. 

One more lick ay tuluyan na nga siyang nilabasan. Habol niya pa ang hininga habang si Chanyeol naman ay patuloy ang paghimod sa katas at pagkababae niya. 

**"Ang sarap mong maya-mayain, Baek.."** paos na sabi niti sa kaniya. 

Akala niya tapos na ang binata pero nagulat siya kasi naibaba na pala nito ang suot na sweatpants at ngayon nga ay tinutudyo na ng kahabaan nito ang entrance ng pagkababae niya. Wala sa loob na hinawakan niya ang matigas na tite nito kaya sabay silang napaungol ng malakas dahil sa sarap. 

Pero mukhang wala yatang balak ang lalaking ipasok kasi kinikiskis lang nito ang tite sa basang entrance niya. 

**"Chan, ipasok mo na please.."** naiiyak na ungol niya sa binata. 

**"Are you sure?"**

Napapikit siya ng mariin. **"Yes please, daddy.."**

**"Tell me if it's hurting you baby okay?"** masuyong sabi nito kasi alam nitong sore pa siya pero wala na siyang pakialam. Ang sarap ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kaniya at wala na siyang pakialam kung ika-ika o tuluyan man siyang di makalakad. 

Isang mahaba, malaks at mahabang ungol ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun ng hawakan nito ang magkabilang beywang niya at dahan-dahang pinasok ang matigas at matabang pagkalalaki nito sa kaniya. 

Nakatayo ito sa pagitan niya at kita niya ang galit na galit na ugat nito sa braso habang namamawis ang dibdib. Tiim bagang din ang lalaki na halatang nagpipigil kasi baka masaktan siya. 

**"Aaaaahhh!!"**

Magsimula na itong mas lalong ipasok ang buong tite sa loob niya. Nakaramdam siya ng halong sakit at sarap. Kahit nakailang rounds na sila nito kagabi ay parang di pa rin siya sanay sa laki ng lalaki. She felt like she has been stretched para ma-accommodate ang laki ni Chanyeol. 

Naramdaman niyang unti-unti ng gumagalaw si Chanyeol, tila sinasanay sa laki niya, he even massage her clit kaya napapaungol siya sa sarap. 

Nang masanay na si Baekhyun sa laki nito at tuluyan ng nawala ang kirot kaya siya na mismo ang gumalaw para mameet niya ang thrust ni Chanyeol. 

**"Tangina!"** he growled at hinawakan lalo ang beywang niya para mas lalong makabayo sa loob niya. He's thrusting inside her at siya naman ay niyakap lalo ang binti sa balakang nito.

**"Oohh ang sarap Daddy Chan!!!"** ungol niya at hindi na malaman kung saan kakapit. Wala na rin siyang pakialam kung may masagi man siyang utensils or anything kasi putangina ang sarap bumayo ni Chanyeol. 

Halos tumirik ang mata ni Baekhyun lalo pa at bumaba sa dibdib niya ang labi nito. He even devour her boobs at parang batang sinipsip at nilalamas iyon habang patuloy sa madiin at mabilis na paglabas masok nito sa pagkakababae niya. 

She's trying to look at Chanyeol ng bahagya itong humiwalay sa kaniya and man..mas lalo yata siyang naglalawa sa itsura nito. 

Nakapikit at kagat nito ang pangibabang labi habang nakatingala ng bahagya at panay ang bayo nito sa kaniya. 

_puta, ang hot!_

Galit na galit na ang ugat nito sa braso at napapikit na lang ulit habang dinadama ang sarap na pinapalasap ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

**"Aahhh!!! Chanyeol!! Oohhh m-malapit na ako.."** she sobbed because of too much pleasure. 

Hinatak niya si Chanyeol and they kiss roughly and torridly. Mas lalo namang bumilis ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang naghahalikan sila. After a few rough and deep thrust, she reached her climax.

**"Tanginaa!"** hingal at paos na sabi ni Chanyeol habang patuloy pa rin sa pagbayo sa kaniya. Chanyeol took another few long thrust when he came inside her.

Ramdam niya ang magkahalong katas nila sa pagkakabae niya at wala na siyang pakialam dun.

Naramdaman niya ang habol na hininga nilang dalawa at ang munting halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg at balikat niya habang pinaglalaruan ng daliri nito ang katas nila at pinapasok sa butas niya. 

_Tanginang lalaki talaga to!_

**"C-chan, stop na.."** anas niya dito kaya napaangat naman ng ulo ng lalaki. Namumula at pawis ang mukha nito pero amoy mabango pa rin. 

Nakita niya ang pilyong ngiti ng binata kaya hinatak na lang niya ito para halikan.

**"Good morning, again.."** sabi nito sa kaniya ng maghiwalay ang labi nila. Inabot nito ang tissue box sa tabi at nilinisan siya. Napakagat-labi siya kasi ang sweet nun _potah_! 

She just smile at him ng matapos na ito. "Breakfast na tayo?" malambing na sabi niya sa binata ng maging normal na ulit ang paghinga nila. 

Napatili at napakapit pa siya dito ng buhatin siya ng binata habang bitbit nito ang isang pinggan papuntang veranda at doon niya nakita ang hinanda nitong breakfast para sa kanila. 

Napangiti siya sa binata. **"You made this?"**

**"Yes, you need a lot of energy kasi sisiguraduhin kong hindi ka na makakalakad ngayon."** mainit ang ekspresyon na sabi nito sa kaniya

Napakagat-labi siya at namula dahil sa sinabi ng lalaki. Sa tiim at init ng tingin nito sa kaniya ay mukhang ngang di siya papalakarin ng ilang araw.

At hindi umuurong si Baekhyun sa laban! 

_hihih sherep?_

**[ HAPPY 614 MGA KAPAMILYA!]**

**Author's Note:**

> ~ kung nababasa mo to ang galing kasi tinapos mo! maraming salamat sa oras :)
> 
> ~ please leave a kudos/comment, sobrang ma-appreciate ko yun <3


End file.
